O SEGREDO DAS VALQUÍRIAS –SIDE HISTORY
by Darkrose-Rei
Summary: Nesta side history conto as origens da Guerreira Deusa de Megrez, minha personagem do rpg O segredo das valquírias... Acompanhem a história e conheçam a desgraça q se iniciou no msm instante em q abriu os olhos e lhe marcou pelo resto de sua vida... Deixe
1. BILKJANDA: URD

Bem, estou aqui nesta minha segunda fic que tenho coragem de publicar na net... Aqui contarei a história de Hel, minha personagem de um rpg que estou jogando no fórum. O mestre está com problemas técnicos e não aparece mais e eu estou morta de vontade de jogar rpg (Kurt, você me viciou!). Para os leitores se localizarem, a história se passa em 1743, na época em que Atena guerreava contra Hades e companhia. Mas como eu estou aqui para falar da origem da minha persona, passa-se um pouco antes... Mas chega de enrolação e vamos para a fic! Espero que gostem!

**O SEGREDO DAS VALQUÍRIAS –SIDE HISTORY**

**BILKJANDA: URD**

O céu estava escuro prenunciando uma tempestade. Trovões ecoavam e faziam as paredes de um antigo palácio tremer. Lá morava uma nobre e tradicional família de Asgard.

Na penumbra do maior quarto da casa, um homem alto de olhos azuis, o senhor da mansão, observava o céu e sentia o cheiro de chuva que invadia o quarto. Sua respiração estava pesada, seus músculos retesados e o maxilar contraído.

-Leve o menino para o quarto!-ordenou com a voz rouca. Seus olhos cintilavam de ódio e deixava lágrimas frustradas escaparem.

-Perdoe minha intromissão, mas deveria descansar senhor Freyr. Dormir um pouco pode clarear suas idéias.-sugeriu o criado.

-Skirnir, você foi criado comigo por isso não me importo que expresse sua opinião, afinal sempre foi um irmão para mim. Mas agora eu não preciso e nem quero dormir. Está tudo muito claro! Saia do quarto e deixe-me sozinho!

-Seja feita sua vontade, meu senhor...-respondeu o criado, fazendo uma mesura para se retirar, enquanto pensava-Espero que ele não cometa nenhuma tolice...

Após o servo se retirar, o homem aproximou-se de uma cama onde uma linda mulher estava deitada. Os cabelos dela, vermelhos, estavam espalhados no lençol, confundindo-se por vezes com o sangue que o manchara. Os lábios entreabertos, a face contraída numa expressão dolorosa...

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo inerte dela e encostou de leve seus lábios nos dela. Sentiu que o calor do corpo de Gerd se esvaía gradualmente. Não se conteve e beijou a boca da esposa suavemente, docemente, tristemente, loucamente... Seus sentimentos estavam confusos e misturados, já não conseguia mais se segurar, começou a chorar copiosamente, molhando o rosto dela.

De repente, ouviu um barulho. Mas não era um barulho qualquer, era o som de um choro, um choro irritante. Freyr levantou-se num salto e olhou fixamente para um embrulho que estava ao lado de Gerd. Parou de chorar imediatamente enquanto encarava aquele embrulho barulhento e pode vislumbrar por um momento bracinhos e pezinhos agitados.

-Como ousa? Como ousa chorar comigo ao mesmo tempo? Hein? Como se atreve a tentar tirar minha atenção, atenção que eu dava para minha amada Gerd para fazer que meus olhos pousassem sobre você, verme asqueroso?... Você, ser maldito, roubou a vida de Gerd e a minha vida também...Tirou a única coisa que eu dava valor...-a voz começou a altear pelo ódio, a respiração entrecortada exalava rancor e ódio e os olhos fixavam um ponto inexistente-JÁ NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA... NADA... PERDI TUDO... TUDO QUE TINHA PERDI...NADA ME RESTA...

Ele tirou o pano que embrulhava o bebê. Um raio cruzou os céus iluminando o quarto. Neste instante, Freyr viu de relance o sexo da criança. Era uma menina. Encarou fixamente o corpinho que estava em seus braços. Cabelos vermelhos como da mãe e olhos azuis como os dele.

-Fruto nefasto... Para chegar ao mundo teve que roubar a vida de uma inocente... Portanto, eu que sou o marido roubado; eu que sou a vítima ultrajada desta história revoltante também tenho o direito sobre sua vida...ENTÃO MORRA!-gritou Freyr.

As primeiras gotas de chuva caiam sobre a terra, ganhando força com o passar do tempo, virando uma tempestade rapidamente. Os trovões ressoavam lá fora e Freyr olhava fixamente para a lareira e via o crepitar das chamas. Ele ria, gargalhava histericamente e acompanhava a dança que o fogo fazia enquanto projetava sombras macabras na parede do quarto.

Pouco tempo depois, Skirnir sentiu um cheiro estranho circular no ar abafado da casa. Era cheiro de carne, carne assada. Teve um mau pressentimento e foi correndo para o quarto de Freyr.

Abriu a porta de supetão e viu uma cena que o deixou chocado. Freyr estava em frente à lareira rindo e gargalhando enquanto puxava seus cabelos e gritava:

-TEVE O QUE MERECEU! FILHA DO DEMÔNIO! QUE HEL TE CARREGUE!

O servo ficou estático por um instante, mas logo recobrou a consciência:

-FREYR SAIA DAQUI!-berrou, pegando o homem desequilibrado e pondo-o para fora do quarto. Logo em seguida chamou por outro criado da casa e o mandou vigiar o patrão.

Depois olhou para a lareira e viu um pano e um corpinho lutando contra as chamas. Sem pensar duas vezes, enfiou a mão no fogo e tirou o bebê das chamas, mergulhando-o na água ensangüentada que a parteira tinha usado.

A menina chorava, enrouquecida, debatendo-se nos braços de Skirnir. Ele a olhou penalizado, sabia que mesmo tendo a salvado das chamas não poderia deixá-la na casa, pois isto custaria a sanidade de Freyr.

-Pobre criança... Mal começou a viver e já presenciou tantas desgraças...

Skirnir a levou para cozinha em silêncio, sem que ninguém percebesse. Mandou um criado levar um chá calmante para o senhor. Quando ficou só, fez os curativos necessários no bebê. O corpinho da menina estava em carne viva. Braços, pescoço, pernas, barriga, costas... Totalmente queimada. O que o deixou desconcertado foi olhar o rostinho dela. A face direita tinha traços delicados, pele branca e um olhinho azul. Entretanto, a face esquerda estava desfigurada pela queimadura.

-Pobre criança...-repetiu Skirnir, limpando o rosto dela. Após os curativos, deu um leite que encontrou e alimentou a criança.

De madrugada, embrulhou bem o bebê e foi para a floresta próxima dali. Sabia que abandonar aquele bebê era desumano, que poderia morrer pelo frio implacável e pelas queimaduras mal-tratadas. Entretanto, ouvira dizer entre os aldeões que no fundo dessa floresta morava uma feiticeira que os ajudava como curandeira. Se aquela menina tivesse um pouco de sorte, a mulher poderia encontrá-la e criá-la.

-Ah, criança... Você já teve sorte uma vez quando te salvei das chamas, quem sabe não tem sorte novamente e alguém te acha e te cria?

Enquanto pensava, penetrava na floresta. Quando se deu conta percebeu que estava no meio dela. Encontrou um tronco oco, verificou que não tinha nenhum bicho e a colocou lá dentro.

-Que os deuses estejam sempre contigo. E que Odin proteja-te e se for vontade d'Ele, traga-te alguém.-ele beijou os dedos e os encostou na testa do bebê.

Depois disso, Skirnir espalhou alguns gravetos e folhas no chão e os deixou perto do tronco para que se alguém atencioso passasse ali, verificasse essas marcas e fosse ver a árvore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O servo chegou em casa pela manhã. Mandou os criados limparem o quarto, trocarem os lençóis e prepararem o corpo e os objetos pessoais para a cremação (1). Em seguida, foi para o outro quarto, na sala, e encontrou Freyr dormindo. Disseram que ele dormira há pouco tempo, por isso saiu de lá rapidamente para não acordá-lo.

À tarde, Freyr acordou e encontrou os preparativos para a cremação prontos. Eles foram para a praia próxima dali, onde um imponente e bem trabalhado navio viking estava atracado. Alguns empregados soltaram as amarras do navio, que começou a mover-se graciosamente pelas águas gélidas.

Freyr subiu em um bote, enquanto os familiares ficavam na praia a observar os ritos fúnebres. Skirnir foi junto dele para impedi-lo de cometer tolices. O bote acompanhava o navio com uma mínima distância; Freyr fez tudo conforme a tradição, mas fez rapidamente, pois não suportava imaginar o corpo dela sem vida. Hesitou na hora de atirar a tocha no navio mortuário, pensou em pedir para Skirnir fazê-lo, mas desistiu na mesma hora. Era seu dever como marido fazê-lo e assim o fez.

As chamas dançavam como se estivessem afrontando Odin, provocando-o discaradamente. O bote, onde ele e Skirnir estavam, se distanciava lentamente, prolongando a agonia do viúvo inconsolável. Freyr olhava fixamente para as chamas, aproximou-se de Skirnir e perguntou-lhe, com a voz áspera:

-Já se livrou dos restos daquilo?

-Sim, senhor. Eu mesmo limpei a lareira assim que o fogo apagou e me certifiquei de que não sobrasse nenhum vestígio.

-Muito bem... E que isso fique entre nós. Avise aos demais criados e dê um jeito de calar a parteira, sim?

-Já providenciei tudo isso, meu senhor. Eu expliquei para a parteira que a criança seria usada como sacrifício para a jornada que a mãe faria para o _Valskjálf _(2) e ela entendeu e concordou plenamente com a nossa atitude.

O viúvo olhou o amigo e sorriu. Seu rosto estava acabado, demonstrando claramente seu sofrimento, mas os sinais de loucura já não estavam visíveis para alívio de Skirnir.

-Você é muito eficiente... Obrigado por me compreender, Skirnir.

-Não precisa me agradecer, este é o meu dever. Entretanto, para ser sincero, não o compreendo. Sua esposa sacrificou-se para dar a vida ao bebê, então a vida dela estava na criança... Mas você pôs tudo a perder... Bem, agora são duas vidas a menos.-disse Skirnir lembrando-se do bebê dentro da árvore. Ele achava óbvio que a essa hora a criança já estava morta, congelada pelo frio ou pelas horríveis queimaduras mal-tratadas.

-Este é seu ponto de vista, meu caro amigo. O meu ponto somente eu poderei entender...-suspirou Freyr, pesadamente.

-Perdoe-me pela minha sinceridade e insensatez nas palavras, meu senhor.-pediu o humilde servo –Precisa de mais alguma coisa, meu senhor?

-Não, pode se retirar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, na praia, os ritos funerários daquela nobre atraíram pessoas simples do vilarejo próximo. Homens e mulheres, velhos e crianças assistiam a tudo, admirados pela opulência da morte dos ricos. Entre as pessoas, uma senhora, com aproximadamente 60 anos, acompanhava a cena impassível. Respeitava as tradições, mas achava uma grande bobagem a admiração que os camponeses sentiam perante o luxuoso funeral. Queimando o corpo num navio cheio de adornos e objetos ricamente trabalhados, ou nas chamas da fogueira no centro do vilarejo, era tudo igual, viraria pó do mesmo jeito.

A senhora levantou o capuz para cobrir sua cabeça grisalha e encaminhou-se para longe dali. Adentrou a floresta e seguiu seu caminho habitual. No meio da floresta, parou e começou a colher algumas ervas para fazer suas infusões à noite, antes de dormir. Ela reparou na presença de um pequeno grupo de lobos, que circundavam uma árvore próxima de onde estava. Ela ia seguir seu rumo, quando ouviu um choro, bem baixinho. A senhora olhou em volta e nada viu, concluiu que sua mente tentava lhe pregar uma peça.

O chefe da matilha, enfiou a pata dentro do tronco oco da árvore e a mulher idosa ouviu com mais nitidez o som de um choro. Ela voltou-se para trás, e viu no chão gravetos e folhas espalhados, enterrados e pode vislumbrar marcas de mãos humanas, mesmo após os lobos pisarem por ali.

-Será possível? Por Odin!-a mulher questionou-se surpresa com a idéia que lhe passou pela cabeça.

A senhora encaminhou-se para perto dos lobos e usando seus pequenos truques, os espantou dali, sem os machucar. Com dificuldade, abaixou-se e olhou para dentro do tronco oco. Os dias sempre nublados de Asgard, impediam que a luz do Sol fosse vista, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu ver algo se mexendo, além de ouvir claramente o choro que vinha de dentro da árvore.

Ela tateou em volta até que sentiu algo macio e felpudo na terra congelada. Sem hesitar, puxou aquilo e deparou-se com um embrulhinho que soluçava, já sem forças para chorar.

-O que temos aqui...-perguntou a mulher para si mesma, sem acreditar no que via. Ela tirou o pano que tampava o rosto da pequena criança e viu algo que jamais esqueceria –Por Odin! O que fizeram com este pobre bebê...?

A senhora estava horrorizada com o que vira. Uma criança em carne viva, com a face desfigurada. Ela notou que a criança tinha recebido um pequeno cuidado, mas que era de alguém leigo e por isso mesmo, ineficaz. Ela sentia um cheiro fraco, mas repugnante de carne queimada, olhou para o bebê penalizada e disse, determinadamente:

-Não sei o que aconteceu com você, meu pobre inocente, mas pelo que vejo alguém quis te salvar mas por algum motivo que desconheço, não pode fazê-lo e te abandonou neste lugar... Mas agora que eu te encontrei farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para curar suas feridas e para te dar uma vida feliz... Juro pelo Grande Odin que cumprirei a promessa!

A senhora cobriu a criança novamente e seguiu seu caminho habitual com passos decididos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Passada uma semana, a casa voltou à sua rotina habitual. Todos pensavam que a esposa e o bebê morreram e ignoravam a real causa da morte do bebê. Freyr passou seus dias abatido e sentia que não poderia mais viver. Então, ele lembrou-se de seu filho varão, seu primogênito. A lembrança que sua amada Gerd lhe deixara e dedicou-se na criação deste, mimando-o.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O tempo passou lentamente como as areias de uma ampulheta. A dor de Freyr permanecia ali, intacta, mas pelo menos diminuíra até o ponto de ser suportável... Gerd era seu grande amor e para sempre seria. Seu corpo foi queimado pelas chamas sagradas, mas ela permanecia viva na mente, no corpo e no coração dele.

Simultaneamente, a idosa cuidou da criança com esmero e atenção e não percebeu o tempo passar e o bebê tornar-se uma criança e por fim uma adolescente... Mas para que falar de tempo, se ele é apenas uma quimera, um engodo que os humanos acreditam terem criado?

**Notas:**

(1) Aqui retratei, mal e porcamente um funeral viking: a cremação da nobreza. Mas o fiz ignorando o fator cristianismo, pois ele influenciou até mesmo a Escandinávia e suas tradições. Tanto na cremação quanto no sepultamento, eles colocavam os pertences de valor que o falecido mais utilizava, sacrificava animais e até mesmo colocava pessoas vivas (servos ou escravos) para acompanhar o morto, além de comida (pães e frutas). Eles acreditavam que o morto viveria embaixo da terra (caso fosse sepultado) ou em algum lugar paralelo com nosso mundo.

(2) _Valskjálf_: segundo o glossário que consultei, significa a "Casa dos mortos". Para os vikings, a morte tinha duas faces: em batalha (cujos guerreiros podiam ingressar para o Valhala para acompanhar Odin no dia do Ragnarök) ou por doenças e afins, então as pessoas "normais" iriam para o Nifheimr (o palácio de Hel, a deusa da morte).

(3) Sobre o título, segundo o mesmo glossário, Bikjanda quer dizer "Miséria sombria" e Urd é "destino"... Me parece apropriado para a minha personagem desgraçada...

(4) Freyr é o nome de uma das mais antigas divindades germânicas, deus da fertilidade, da paz e da prosperidade. Skirnir é seu fiel criado e Gerd é a gigante de gelo dos belos braços brancos (talvez seja um fetiche da época, afinal as mulheres mantinham seu corpo coberto por vestidões enormes), moradora do Niflheimr (um dos nove mundos, onde a deusa Hel é senhora). Por isso, criei esses três baseada na _Skirnismál (A balada de Skirnir)_ que conta como Skirnir se empenhou na conquista de Gerd para Freyr.

(5) Gostaram da mitologia germânica? Querem mais? Acessem este site: http/www.valholl.hpg. Tem muitas informações e curiosidades!

Próximo capítulo: Veremos a adolescente e suas crises, além de uma aterrorizante besta que caminha pelas trevas da noite, assustando camponeses inocentes.

Até mais gente, bjao!


	2. Capítulo 1: Hati

**O SEGREDO DAS VALQUÍRIAS –SIDE HISTORY**

**By Darkrose**

**Capítulo 1: Hati**

(Odiável)

Tudo estava escuro, na penumbra. Uma pessoa jazia, enferma, deitada na cama. Ao lado dela, uma idosa de parcos cabelos brancos murmurava palavras ininteligíveis. Encantamentos.

Repentinamente, o entoar das magias é parado. A velha sussurra apressada:

-Filha, pegue o ungüento que deixei repousando.

-Sim, senhora.

A garota saiu das sombras e pegou a bacia indicada pela velha. Andou lentamente encurvada, era muito alta para aquela casa de teto baixo. Ajoelhou-se aos pés da feiticeira e entregou-lhe o que ela pedira.

A chama trepidante da vela dançava ao lado da cabeceira do doente. Num momento que a luz se fez mais visível ele arregalou o olho, estupefato. Mesmo com o corpo travado pela doença conseguiu se arrastar com muito custo pro canto da cama, berrando, com lágrimas nos olhos:

-AFASTE-SE DE MIM!... A-AFASTE-SE!... AFASTE-SE, FILHA DE LOKI (1)! QUERO MORRER EM BATALHA, NÃO NUMA CAMA!

A idosa olhou penalizada para a garota e fez um gesto para que esta se retirasse. Ela obedeceu à senhora. Levantou-se e curvou-se numa ligeira mesura, saindo em seguida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sol já se punha. Ela caminhava rapidamente; voltava para casa. O olhar apavorado do doente fixou-se na sua mente, assombrando-a enquanto acordada. Puxou o capuz que cobria sua cabeça mais para frente, tampando todo o rosto.

Começou a correr, cabisbaixa, segurando o capuz para que ele não caísse e revelasse o que realmente era. Deixou um soluço escapar; em seguida foi a vez das lágrimas.

Finalmente avistou a casa. Uma casa simples e rústica, de madeira, no meio de uma clareira. Era isolada de qualquer contato humano. A adentrou abruptamente e fechou a porta. Baixou o capuz e foi lavar as mãos na tina de água quando viu seu reflexo.

Cabelos vermelhos, repicados e lisos, em total desalinho. Uma franja comprida que caía por cima da sua face esquerda. Olhos azuis, claros e límpidos que podiam ver através de tudo. Pele pálida. Observando cada detalhe de seu corpo isoladamente era bonita, mas o conjunto só tinha uma definição.

Pavoroso.

O rosto dela era deformado por horríveis cicatrizes de queimadura, assim como o peito, as costas, braços... Tudo enfim. O corpo inteiro estava maculado. O desconcertante era o rosto. Metade dele era normal, a outra queimada.

-Um rosto, duas faces... Uma clara e outra escura... –a garota falou para seu reflexo – Realmente faço jus ao nome...

Mergulhou as mãos na água desmanchando seu reflexo. Lavou-se. Colocou a capa em cima da cama e começou a preparar o jantar. Queria manter a mente ocupada e não se lembrar do que tanto a atormentava por 12 longos anos...

-Do jeito que ela é, voltará para casa mesmo de madrugada. –tentou sorrir, lembrando-se da senhora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando o céu já estava totalmente escuro e o vento zunia pela janela, a porta se abriu.

-Finalmente Gullveig (2)! Pensei que pousaria na casa do ferreiro só para fugir da minha comida.

-Ah minha filha... Ajude-me aqui. Lá fora está um frio de matar, mal consigo mexer meu velho corpo.

A garota a ajudou tirando as roupas sujas de neve e folhas. A sentou numa cadeira próxima à lareira e entregou-lhe um caldo quente.

A velha Gullveig puxou uma manta feita de peles para cima de seu colo e bebeu avidamente o caldo. Não se importou em queimar a língua, queria apenas expulsar o frio de seu corpo.

Depois de devidamente instalada, a idosa olhou para a garota na cozinha. Acompanhou os movimentos apressados e, ao mesmo tempo, delicados dela. Sentiu-se invadir por uma sensação incômoda. Tinha apenas um nome que ela conhecia. Culpa. Toda vez que via a menina ser maltratada sentia-se culpada. Mas não sabia o que fazer para contornar a situação. Questionava-se sempre, mas não chegava a lugar nenhum.

Doze anos se passaram desde aquele dia que achou a criança dentro de um tronco de árvore no meio de uma tempestade de neve. Doze anos e a vida delas não mudou em nada, não sofreu nenhuma alteração. Assim como o corpo da garota. Inteiramente tomado pelas cicatrizes... Apenas parte do rosto foi poupado.

Gullveig abriu a boca, iria dizer para que ela não se incomodasse com o medo do ferreiro, mas acabou desistindo. Não adiantava dizer nada. Não iria mudar nada. Não foi a primeira vez. E certamente, não seria a última... A garota continuaria queimada; humilhada; marcada, tanto física quanto emocionalmente... Seus sentimentos continuariam pisados e seu coração partido. Um destino irremediável, traçado pelos deuses... E aquela deusa, como sua provável protetora.

Um rosto e duas faces...

Uma garota de rosto deformado... Semelhante à Ela... Uma deusa misteriosa e de rosto incomum... Estranho. Aquela que possui um palácio de mesmo nome. Seu palácio possui o mesmo esplendor do palácio dos outros deuses. É enorme, com altas muralhas e salões grandes e vazios. A sua entrada é protegida por Garm (3), um cão de caça que guarda os domínios dela.

O _salão principal se chama _Éljúðnir_ (4); o prato que ela serve aos convidados é o Hungr (5); sua faca, para cortar os alimentos, é a Sultr (6). Ela tem dois servos: Ganglat (7) e Ganglöt (8). Fallanda (9) é o guarda da porta pela qual se entra; a cama que ela cede aos recém-chegados é Kör (10) e Bilkjanda (11) é a sua manta. Nos domínios dela suas portas estão abertas para todos. Aqueles que chegaram devido à doença ou velhice, mas também os maus, injustos e cruéis._

_Ela não distingue e não poupa ninguém. Ela é imparcial. Homem ou mulher, velho ou criança... Nada disso tem valor para a deusa. Com um gélido abraço, ela sela o destino daqueles que não tombam em batalhas. Mas naquele dia, ela poupou o bebê._

_A prova irrefutável disso estava na cozinha de Gullveig, lavando a louça. Os longos cabelos, macios e lisos; pendendo soltos pela cintura; oscilantes como as chamas; dando a impressão de que novamente a garota estava sendo consumida pelo fogo._

_Não era a hora dela morrer. Não como um simples e inocente bebê. Ela tinha de permanecer viva. A qualquer custo. O destino colocou Gullveig no seu caminho, naquela fria tarde de inverno. A idosa conseguiu curar as queimaduras. Elas ainda existiam e a garota as carregaria até o túmulo, mas pelo menos deu a chance dela viver. Só não conseguiu dar uma vida feliz à menina... Mas a felicidade, está nas mãos de cada um... Era isso que dizia para si mesma todos os dias. Talvez realmente acreditasse nisso. Ou talvez queria apenas acalmar sua consciência._

Ela era protegida pela deusa. Como foi poupada daquela morte horrível, foi consagrada à Ela. Sua deusa, sua mãe, sua benfeitora. Em homenagem à Ela, tem o mesmo nome.

Hel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caldeirão fumegante. Ervas desconhecidas. O mesmo ingrediente. Precisão na dosagem. Uma gota salva uma vida; uma a mais garante a morte? A vida é tão frágil e delicada... A qualquer instante essa linha tênue poderá ser partida...

As chamas dançavam em frente às duas mulheres e lambia o caldeirão com sua língua de fogo. A chama não causava nenhum efeito na mestra, mas a aprendiz as encarava num misto de interesse e receio. Olhava a dança incandescente e olhava para seu corpo. Aqueles cristalinos olhos azuis tinham muitas questões...

Respirou fundo. Iria tirá-la daqueles pensamentos torturantes. Encheu-se de autoridade e encarou a aprendiz, séria:

-Concentre-se menina! Como deseja aprender algo das magias ocultas se você fica ai, distraída com as chamas?

A menina recobrou a consciência e suspirou de leve, baixando a cabeça. Mas logo a ergueu e encarou a mestra num misto de deboche e melancolia:

-Para que aprender isso, Gullveig?

-Como "para que"? Para saber! Para ajudar os outros! Pode se sustentar com isso! Não cobro dinheiro, mas as pessoas sempre ficam agradecidas e me dão alimentos, calçados, roupas... Assim você terá um ofício!

A ouvinte baixou a cabeça novamente e sorriu tristemente. Seus cabelos ruivos caíram por seu rosto em completo desalinho.

-E quem disse que vou "ajudar os outros"?

A senhora a encarou surpresa. Ficou chocada com as palavras da menina que criou com tanto carinho por 12 anos. Ela notou isso e se explicou:

-Eu até gostaria de ajudar aos outros, mas... Como posso ajudá-los se não consigo ajudar a mim mesma? Como vou querer salvar as vidas de pessoas se nem a minha eu consegui? Como vou querer cuidar das manchas na pele dos outros, talvez provenientes de bexigas, se eu mesma tenho as minhas próprias marcas e não consigo removê-las de meu corpo de maneira alguma?

Gullveig encarou os olhos azuis da menina. Estavam turvos. Os olhos dela sempre lhe lembraram a água. Ora cristalinos, ora escuros... Sempre escondiam segredos...

-E antes que a senhora me diga que eu não tentei me curar, eu replico que tentei sim e muitas e muitas vezes. Nem a senhora conseguiu, que dirá uma mera aprendiz!

-Não se subestime, Hel.

-Não me subestimo, mãe... Mas também não me superestimo. Sou realista. Eu apelei até mesmo para os sagrados talismãs rúnicos, mas nem eles conseguiram restaurar a minha pele... O meu corpo –ela pôs a mão no colo e cravou as unhas- ... Nada apaga essas marcas.

A idosa se assustou. Encarou a menina e o colo que ela apertava e arranhava, nervosamente. Aproximou-se dela e puxou a mão, tirando-a da frente do peito.

Espanto.

Encarou a marca e depois a menina.

O que Gullveig vira não era nada grave, mas ainda assim a chocou. No peito dela tinha um desenho. Uma espécie de cruz, com a parte horizontal bem próxima do topo. Paralelamente, tinha uma mesma linha horizontal na base. No lado esquerdo e no direito, tinha um "L" deitado, cada um de uma maneira oposta, como se fossem reflexos de espelho.

O talismã da saúde. Para proteção do corpo e para curar enfermidades do corpo, mente e espírito.

O fato que a deixou chocada foi **como** Hel tinha feito isso.

Ela desenhou o símbolo no peito, entalhando-o na carne com uma adaga. Era uma cicatriz funda que se mesclava às marcas das queimaduras.

-Hel, minha filha! Por que fez isso? –abraçou-a bem apertado

Ela se deixou abraçar. Fechou os olhos e começou a chorar, baixinho:

-Ah mãe... Eu só queria ser normal... Eu queria apenas ter um aspecto menos desagradável. Eu queria apenas poder me aproximar das pessoas sem lhes causar temor... Só isso. Só isso...

Gullveig afagava os cabelos ruivos da menina:

-Hel, minha querida... Você é normal. Você é normal. Sua aparência não pode ditar o que você é. As pessoas temem aquilo que não conhecem, aquilo que não entendem. Mas isso não faz de você algo anormal. Você é uma pessoa especial, querida. Muito especial. Uma escolhida dos deuses. Eu sinto isso desde que a vi.

Hel soltou-se do abraço dela e a encarou, no fundo de seus olhos. Os cristalinos olhos azuis se fixaram nos olhos da idosa, perscrutando-os.

-Gullveig. Eu te pergunto isso há anos. Diga-me... Por que eu tenho essas marcas no corpo? Como eu me queimei? Desde que eu me conheço, eu as tinha.

A feiticeira baixou a cabeça. Nunca conseguia sustentar o olhar da garota, especialmente nestes questionamentos. Durante esses 12 anos de vida, sempre foi questionada e pressionada a responder estas questões.

-Minha filha... Eu não sei. Desde que a conheço, você é assim.

A garota pegou o queixo dela e o ergueu, para olhar no fundo de seus olhos.

-Por que sempre me chama de filha? Eu realmente sou sua filha? –avalia a senhora com o olhar- Não... Você não pode ser minha mãe. A senhora já é velha... Mas posso ser sua neta... Afinal, Gullveig, eu tenho seu sangue ou não? Sou sua parenta? Quem são meus pais? Por que me deram para eu ser criada por você? Eles... –parou e sentiu um nó na garganta- Eles têm vergonha de mim?

A velha nada disse. Apenas baixou a cabeça novamente e balançou em negativa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A vida seguiu seu curso. Ignoramos os seus planos e seguimos num rumo incerto. Alguns rezam para estar aqui no dia seguinte e no outro e no outro. Outros se recusam a fazê-lo, afinal a morte chega para todos, para os que rezam ou não.

Muitas luas e sóis se passaram. Em Asgard, não existem "Estações do ano". Apenas Estação. Inverno. Pleno inverno.

Passaram-se mais 6 anos. Gullveig ensinou todas as coisas que sabia para Hel. Feitiços, encantamentos, ungüentos... Tudo que sabia foi passado para a garota...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O inverno chegou novamente. Não era nenhuma novidade para o povo de Asgard que vivia nele todos os dias. Um vento gélido e cortante uivava de fora. As janelas balançavam com força dando a impressão que seriam destruídas a qualquer momento. A neve se misturava ao vento, em minúsculos cristais e caiam desordenadamente pelo chão, acumulando-se nos telhados, janelas, portões...

Um inferno branco e gélido.

Dentro da humilde casa rústica, uma chama crepitava na lareira. Ela estava quase morrendo, mas foi alimentado por uma acha de lenha. As chamas tocaram o teto da lareira, num espasmo, ao receber o alimento. Um par de olhos azuis acompanharam isso e se questionaram:

-Será que ao me receberem no meio das chamas, foi assim?

Um cheiro de madeira úmida e queimada invadiu o ambiente. Ela se afastou, a fuligem queria se impregnar em sua roupa. Ela pegou algumas ervas e jogou a esmo no meio do fogo. Queria amenizar o cheiro de queimado. Um cheiro que lhe embrulhava o estômago.

Uma tosse seca e incessante se pronunciou. Hel correu até o quarto. Na penumbra pode ver a sua mãe. Antigamente, seria Gullveig a fitar um doente; assistida de longe por ela. Agora não. Agora ela estava no lugar de sua mestra. Ela olhava para os poucos que tinha coragem de receber sua ajuda. Ela rezava por eles. Às vezes os curava, às vezes os levava.

Hel ficou de longe, nas sombras, como sempre ficava, espreitando a mãe. Sentia-se impotente. Sabia que não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser esperar. Fizera tudo por ela, mas nada surtiu efeito. Era a velhice.

Uma voz fraca e débil se pronunciou, cortando por um momento o silêncio dali:

-Hel... Vem aqui... –começou a se levantar. Estava cansada de ficar deitada.

-Shh... Fique deitada. –afofou o travesseiro e a deitou novamente, puxando as cobertas para o corpo esquálido de Gullveig.

Hel usava inúmeras vestes de peles, sentia muito frio no corpo. Por cima, uma capa com um capuz, cobrindo sua cabeça. Para ninguém, nem ela mesma ver seu rosto, começou a usar uma meia máscara, cobrindo apenas a parte deformada do seu rosto. Para escondê-la cobria com sua comprida franja vermelha.

-Hel... Você sabe assim como eu sei –tossiu e segurou uma bacia que a garota lhe estendia. Escarrou sangue.- Como eu dizia... Eu sei que vou morrer. Sua protetora me quer com ela... E agora... antes que as trevas tomem conta de mim eu quero lhe contar o pouco que sei. Eu vou lhe contar a verdade...

Fora da casa o vento continuava uivando como Garm, que deixava a baba escorrer pela bocarra enquanto balançava o rabo ansioso por nova carne no Nifmheimr (12).

**Notas:**

(1) É o Senhor do Fogo, além de ser símbolo da maldade e da astúcia, embora ajude os deuses muitas vezes. Conhecido como trapaceiro e dissimulado, possui vários filhos, inclusive os monstros que atemorizam os deuses. No Ragnarök, ele vai fugir de sua prisão e vai lutar contra os deuses.

(2) A feiticeira dos Vanir. Levada 3 vezes à fogueira e voltando à vida por 3 vezes. (escolhida a dedo para ser a mestra da minha pobre garota uu)

(3) Cão de caça do submundo, guardava a entrada do Nifheimr (o mundo dos mortos). Semelhante ao Cerberus da mitologia grega. (a diferença é que não tinha 3 cabeças XD)

(4) Ge_lado_

(5) F_ome_

_(6) Faminta_

_(7) Preguiça_

(8)_ Desarrumada_

_(9) Poço sem fundo_

(10) _Doença_

(11) _Miséria sombria_

_(12) O mundo dos mortos, segundo a mitologia nórdica._

_**Confissões da autora:**_

_Olá, meus poucos e queridos leitores (oh, espero que eu realmente possa usar plural XD)! Como vão? Demorei (creio que alguns meses), mas trouxe um novo capítulo do "Segredo das valquírias". Eu deveria ter feito isso antes, eu sei, mas eu estava sem inspiração para ela... Eu sabia exatamente como seria este capítulo, mas na hora de por as palavras para formar um texto... Well XD_

_Enfim, aqui estou. Espero que tenham gostado dele! E preparem-se psicologicamente, por que o próximo capítulo será o "The end" XD E não me apedrejem, eu já comecei a escrevê-lo XD (Minha previsão é de lançamento daqui a 2 semanas )_

_Bjao para todos! Inté mais XD_


	3. Epílogo: Dain Nacht Gripahellir

**O SEGREDO DAS VALQUÍRIAS –SIDE HISTORY**

**By Darkrose**

**Epílogo: Dain Nacht – Gripahellir**

(Noite morta – Gruta para Hel)

Há quanto tempo estava correndo? Não sabia dizer. Por que corria? Outra questão sem resposta. Simplesmente corria. Atualmente, a única coisa que tinha certeza, na verdade eram duas coisas. Primeiramente, queria esquecer tudo. Em segundo lugar, queria morrer.

Desde aquela noite, aquela noite que teve a maior tempestade de neve do mês, ela jamais voltou para casa. Aliás... Será que era correto afirmar que algum dia ela teve casa? Tudo mudou bruscamente na vida da garota. E nada mais fazia sentido. A única coisa que possuía sentido para ela era a morte.

Assim que tudo terminou, que tudo foi esclarecido, perdeu totalmente o rumo. Na verdade, nunca tivera um objetivo certo na vida. Após ouvir o relato de sua mãe adotiva e mestra, a única coisa que fez foi pegar seu agasalho com o capuz; um saquinho que guardava antigas runas feitas de marfim e atear fogo naquele lugar. Queria que as chamas consumissem aquela casa, aquelas memórias e tudo que poderia representar para si... Queria que as chamas lhe servissem de borracha para apagar tudo e esquecer...

Esquecer que viveu ali, esquecer as dúvidas que a consumiram por longos 18 anos... Esquecer toda a sua pseudovida... Esquecer, esquecer... Parar de respirar... Fechar os olhos e morrer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais uma negra noite. Hel estava abrigada, no meio de árvores. Estava muito frio; a neve enregelava seu corpo. As pernas, os pés e as mãos estavam adormecidos, não os sentia mais.

A garota estava cansada. Fazia muito tempo que não comia. Não enxergava nada naquele breu. Tateou o chão a esmo, procurando algo que pudesse comer. Queria morrer, mas o instinto de sobrevivência ainda falava mais alto.

Agarrou algo. Apalpou de leve com as mãos, seja lá o que fosse. Baixou a cabeça e tentou distinguir o que era pelo cheiro. Foi em vão. O nariz estava entupido pelo frio, não conseguiu cheirar nada. Sacudiu os ombros e cravou os dentes. Gullveig lhe dissera muitas vezes que o melhor tempero da comida era a fome.

Não sentiu gosto de nada, mas serviu para contentar seu estômago por algum tempo. Para esquecer a fome, deitou-se na neve e ficou a olhar o céu estrelado. Queria dormir. Se tivesse um pouco de sorte, poderia morrer congelada ali.

Ao pensar na morte que poderia lhe visitar durante o sono, Hel sorriu prazerosamente.

-Se sou a protegida da deusa, nada mais lógico do que ela me dar o que tanto almejo...-pensou, antes de cochilar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tudo estava escuro, envolto por uma densa bruma. O nevoeiro estava tão espesso que parecia uma cortina que caía dos céus, como se a própria **Naglfari (1) deixara de propósito aquele denso véu esbranquiçado cair.**

De fora da rústica casa de madeira podia-se ouvir o uivo do vento. A neve continuava a cair. Estava incrivelmente gélido. O tempo prometia piorar durante a madrugada. Hel sentia as queimaduras latejarem de leve. O tempo mudaria bruscamente. Esta noite teria uma tempestade de neve.

O tempo corria fora da casa. A neve já se acumulara totalmente na janela, impossibilitando a visão dos arredores. Mas dentro dela, o tempo parara.

Hel olhava para Gullveig ansiosa. Esperou por aquele momento há anos. Sentia a respiração pesar, estava realmente ansiosa. Arfava. As batidas do coração estavam aceleradas.

Gullveig fitava os olhos dela. Pela primeira vez na vida conseguiu sustentar o olhar melancólico da garota.

-Sente-se ao meu lado, Hel. A história é curta, mas pode ter alguns meandros complicados.

Hel a obedeceu prontamente. Sentou-se, cuidadosamente, ao lado do corpo deitado da idosa. A encarou, cheia de expectativa. A verdade lhe seria revelada. Finalmente, após 18 anos, ela iria descobrir quem realmente era. Finalmente.

A senhora tossiu um pouco. Uma nova crise de tosse. A garota entregou uma bacia para ela. Gullveig escarrou sangue ali. Hel limpou a boca dela; um pouco de sangue escorreu no canto de sua boca.

-Hel... É uma pena, mas você não é minha filha...-pigarreou e respirou fundo, contendo a tosse- E também não é minha neta. Você não tem o meu sangue nas veias. Eu estou só no mundo há muitos e muitos anos... Porém eu te achei e cuidei de você como se fosse minha filha. Sangue do meu sangue.

A garota não se espantou. Esperava por algo desse tipo.

-Mas... Como me achou?

-...Eu te achei... Há muitos anos atrás. Há precisamente... Precisamente 18 anos atrás. Um dia frio como todos os outros. Talvez, o único fato incomum foi o funeral de uma senhora distinta daqui... Mas isso não importa. O fato é que já estava escurecendo. Eu tomei o caminho da praia até aqui e no meio da floresta encontrei uma matilha de lobos. Eles uivavam muito. Um deles começou a enfiar a pata dentro do tronco oco de uma árvore. Eu ouvi um som baixinho e distante. Notei que tinha algumas folhas e gravetos. Alguém estivera ali, recentemente. Me aproximei da árvore. E dentro do tronco dela estava um embrulhinho de peles...

-Era... E-Eu?-gaguejou, um tanto transtornada.

Gullveig assentiu com a cabeça.

-E eu... Eu estava... Eu já tinha...?-ergueu a manga da blusa e mostrou as queimaduras.

Ela puxou a manga, cobrindo o braço da garota.

-Sim... Você era um bebê recém-nascido. Estava com queimaduras de 3º grau, mas tinha recebido algum socorro. Um socorro de um leigo, mas que a ajudou a sobreviver. Você sobreviveu por milagre, levando-se em consideração que mais de 80 do seu corpo estava queimado.

Hel sentiu um nó na garganta. Em seus olhos azuis lágrimas começaram a brotar. Ela se abraçou, encolhendo-se na cama, cravando as unhas no braço. Queria morrer. Queria deixar de existir. Queria nunca ter existido.

Com o resto de voz que tinha, sussurrou, entrecortada por soluços:

-Você chegou de conhecer... meus pais?

A velha negou com a cabeça. Estava tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sua mão acariciava debilmente as pontas dos cabelos da garota. Odiava vê-la triste. E odiava ainda mais ser a culpada por ela estar triste.

-Então você não sabe por que fiquei assim? Você me conheceu dessa maneira...

Gullveig anuiu. Embora sempre tivesse a impressão de que as queimaduras ocorreram por culpa de alguém. Negligência, raiva ou muitas outras hipóteses eram plausíveis. Uma vez ela até cogitou que a criança poderia ser uma bastarda que o pai traído atirou no fogo... Entretanto, não passava de especulações que ela jamais descobriria a resposta. Nem ela, nem Hel.

-Será... Será que eu fui queimada por descuido? Será que foi intencional? Fui raptada por alguém e fizeram isso?...Ah, Gullveig... Eu pensei que você soubesse de mais coisas sobre mim...

-Minha filha... Eu te conheço desde que nasceu. Sei de tudo sobre você... Eu vi você engatinhar e dar os seus primeiros passos. Vi também quando caiu o primeiro dente, quando ficou mocinha, quando tentou cozinhar pela primeira vez... Tudo, por mínimo que seja, eu presenciei. Mesmo sendo aparentemente sem importância, eu sei.

A garota ergueu a cabeça e encarou a velha. Seu olhar transmitia um misto de ternura e tristeza.

-Eu sei... Mas o que eu queria descobrir... O que eu esperava descobrir era quem de fato sou. Nunca aceitei bem essa minha identidade de "consagrada à deusa dos mortos"... Eu também esperava descobrir quem são os meus pais, supondo que ainda estejam vivos... Eu queria olhar para eles, uma vez na vida e perguntar por que fizeram isso comigo? Por que? Não faz o menor sentido...

A velha feiticeira fitou a garota tristemente. Em todos esses anos, o desejo de Hel jamais mudara. Apenas cresceu e cresceu, desmedidamente; incandescente como as chamas que foram seus algozes. A vida da garota resumia-se num eterno e doloroso "Por que". Seu esforço de salvá-la, criá-la e ensiná-la foi em vão. O que ela deu para a menina não era o que ela queria.

Por um momento, recriminou-a. Tudo que fizera, fizera por ela. Todas as privações que passou, todos os olhares amedrontados, todos aquelas recriminações, enfim, todas as humilhações que sofrera, foi por criá-la. Por criar Hel. E agora, no leito de morte, levaria a certeza de que Hel não a valorizava para o Nifmheimr (2).

Hel notou o olhar duro que Gullveig lhe mandava. Em toda a sua vida, jamais viu a senhora lhe dirigir tal olhar. Baixou a cabeça, somente naquele instante percebeu como foi rude e mal-agradecida. Não queria que a única pessoa que a amou e a respeitou morresse sentindo raiva dela. Murmurou, envergonhada e constrangida:

-Mamãe... Mesmo que a senhora não seja a minha mãe, saiba que eu... Eu agradeço tudo que fez por mim, até mesmo cuidar da aberração que sou. Posso parecer ingrata nesse meu desejo, mas a senhora deve saber melhor do que ninguém que as pessoas só desejam o que não podem ter.

A idosa sorriu. A garota não sabia se expressar direito, mas ela nunca tinha a intenção de ferir os sentimentos alheios. Encarou a ruiva e esboçou um sorriso vago. Não poderia recriminar Hel. Vivendo da forma como vivia, a única coisa que restava era tentar compreender o quebra-cabeças que era a sua vida.

-Minha filha... Hel... –tateou pela cama até encontrar a mão fria da garota. Segurou-a com força, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela- Lembre-se sempre disso: **Você não é uma aberração. **Perdoe-me por não poder te dar o que você tanto queria... Eu só pude dar aquilo que tinha. E infelizmente, o conhecimento da sua família não fazia parte do meu legado... Perdoe-me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sons estranhos ecoavam. Uma luz fraca e crescente começava a iluminar gradativamente a floresta. Vozes estranhas e embaralhadas se pronunciaram. Passos apressados. Pessoas corriam. A corrida de tais indivíduos fazia os galhos das árvores se partir. Mesmo o uivo do vento não conseguia apagar a voz das pessoas.

Vozes graves. Vozes masculinas. Caçadores, provavelmente.

Hel acordou sobressaltada com aqueles sons. Olhou para os lados e notou que eles logo se aproximariam de onde ela estava. Assustada, levantou-se da neve com dificuldade. Sentia que o corpo inteiro estava adormecido. Esfregou os braços e as pernas rapidamente, tentando aquecê-los para sair dali. Assim que se sentiu pronta começou a correr em disparada por um caminho qualquer, apenas para fugir daquelas pessoas.

As pessoas não gostavam dela, logo, ela também não gostava das pessoas. Simples assim.

Enquanto ela se distanciava, um grupo composto, por três homens e alguns garotos, chegou no local onde ela dormira. Examinaram as marcas recentes que ela deixara e se entreolharam. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de cada um.

Um garoto, talvez o mais novo dali, sorriu nervoso e falou o que ninguém ousara dizer:

-Olha só... Parece que o monstro da floresta dormiu bem aqui.-indicou o local com o pé.

Eles encararam o ponto indicado e sentiram um arrepio gélido percorrer suas espinhas... Estava mais do que evidente que algo ou alguém dormira ali. E a única coisa que poderia ter sido era o terrível "Monstro da Floresta".

Há pouco mais de um mês, talvez dois meses, algo rondava a floresta durante a noite, escondendo-se durante o dia. Esgueirava-se pelas trevas, às vezes indo até a cidade e roubando alimentos, destruindo casas, assustando as pessoas e guiando suas almas até o Nifmheimr.

-Nós devemos fazer alguma coisa para acabar com esse monstro... Está assustando as mulheres e as crianças...-disse o líder do grupo olhando ao redor - Vejam, ele foi por aquela direção.

Os demais se entreolharam e, em seguida, voltaram o olhar para o líder. Nenhum deles tinha coragem de seguir a tal criatura. Os velhos diziam que era algum demônio à serviço de Loki (3) e que isso era um sinal do Ragnarök (4).

-Deixemos o monstro ai... É vontade dos deuses... –arriscou um, virando as costas para se afastar. Diria qualquer coisa para se ver livre daquela perigosa empreitada.

Todos os demais aceitaram a sugestão dele em unamidade. O líder foi deixado para trás. Olhou as marcas e sacudiu os ombros, conformando-se, e seguindo-os.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dentro da mansão imponente ouvia-se o crepitar da lenha na lareira. As chamas ondulavam, agitadas. Os olhos azuis se perdiam naquela dança flamejante. Tinha flashes de memória. Desde aquele maldito dia, há 18 anos atrás, ele revia a mesma cena todos os dias, onde quer que estivesse. O cheiro de carne queimada sempre aparecia, entorpecendo seu corpo. Mesmo que fechasse os olhos, ainda assim, via com nitidez a desgraça que ocorrera.

-Gerd...-um homem suspirou, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

Ficou daquela maneira por um bom tempo. Fitava o teto, em busca de consolo ou de algo que pudesse silenciar sua agonia. Repentinamente, a porta do seu escritório é aberta abruptamente:

-Senhor Freyir... Novamente os camponeses vieram aqui.

Freyir abriu os olhos e virou-se para encarar o empregado. Suspirou entediado:

-Mas afinal o que essa gente quer de mim, Skirnir?

O empregado da casa, o fiel Skirnir, aproximou-se de seu patrão e o encarou com medo:

-Todos os dias eles vêm aqui e imploram de todas as maneiras para que o senhor acabe com o tal "Monstro da floresta".

-E por que eu? Por que não pedem para outra pessoa? Todos sabem muito bem que eu não tenho nada a ver com essa história ridícula. Além disso, também não tenho motivos para ajudá-los.

-Eles pedem, por que ultimamente o monstro é visto nas suas terras, meu senhor.

O homem levantou-se da poltrona num salto. Encarou Skirnir num misto de indignação, surpresa e aborrecimento.

-Mas é muito atrevimento... Isso ocorre a quanto tempo?

-Bem... Segundo os camponeses faz dois meses. Mas eu tenho notado que a comida tem sumido a pelo menos três meses e meio.

Freyir corou levemente. Sentiu o sangue correr nas veias, aceleradamente.

-Onde esse infeliz apareceu?

-Próximo ao pântano, durante a noite. Segundo alguns camponeses, rumava para o sul.

-Somente durante a noite.

O senhor andou de um lado para o outro, pensativo. Passou a mão na barba por fazer. Olhou o servo de soslaio. Havia se decidido.

-Skirnir... Prepare as armas; separe munições, punhais, espadas e redes. Prepare também a provisão de alimentos e os cães de caça. Arrume minha roupa para caçadas e a do meu filho também... Aliás, vista algo apropriado. Você nos acompanhará.

Skirnir fez uma profunda reverência para Freyir. Virou-se para se retirar, quando a voz do seu senhor o interrompeu:

-Quero sair daqui antes das cinco. O sol se põe cedo demais...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tudo estava escuro. As trevas da noite engoliram por completo a floresta de coníferas. O sentido que possuía clareza sobre os demais era a audição. O uivo dos lobos à distância, juntamente com o piar da coruja. Aqueles sons eram o prelúdio de mais uma noite de caçada. A melodia dos predadores.

Hel estava andando sem rumo na escuridão. Procurava algum lugar para passar a noite. O céu estava acinzentado, não era possível ver as estrelas. Uma densa bruma atravessava a floresta. A garota já tinha perdido totalmente a noção de dias, quanto mais horas.

Sentia muito frio pelo corpo. Fora as marcas das queimaduras naqueles das tinha ganhado cortes, arranhões e novas cicatrizes. Mas não tinha encontrado o que realmente almejava. A morte.

Não tinha mais roupas. Apenas trapos encardidos cobriam seu corpo. Andando em círculos, a garota acabou chegando novamente no mesmo lugar.

Era amplo, algumas árvores cresciam ali, desordenadamente. A névoa parecia ser gerada dali. Não dava para enxergar com clareza. A terra estava fofa e um tanto escorregadia. As plantas ao redor cheiravam à chuva e à podridão.

-Um pântano...-sussurrou para si mesma, rouquenha.

Ela se aproximou lentamente do local. Havia algo ali, indescritível, que a atraía, a puxava, a arrastava. Estava além de suas forças.

Quando deu por si, a água já estava acima dos joelhos. Suas vestes flutuavam na superfície da água, seguidos pelas pontas dos seus cabelos.

Não conseguia dar nem mais um passo adiante. O corpo de Hel estava rígido de frio. Ela sentia que caso se mexesse com brusquidão, seu corpo se partiria em inúmeros pedaços.

O chão sob os seus pés afundava, gradativamente. Ficou parada, no meio da água e da bruma. Um lugar silencioso e escuro como buscara desde que saíra de casa.

-É aqui... Meu túmulo. –pensou. Já não sentia mais as pernas. O frio cedia lugar ao calor. Seu sangue lutava para não congelar nas veias.

Deslizava a ponta dos dedos na superfície da água. Ouviu alguns barulhos. Passos apressados, galhos se partindo e latidos de cães. Pensou em fugir, mas desistiu.

-Se tem alguém para fugir são eles... Este é o meu lar e como eles mesmos dizem... Eu sou um monstro.

Mal finalizou seu pensamento e ela notou que os visitantes chegaram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O primeiro a chegar foi Skirnir, sendo puxado pelos cães. Logo atrás vinha um jovem de cabelos loiro-avermelhados, carregando uma rústica arma. Deveria ter aproximadamente 20 anos. Fechando o grupo estava Freyir com um sabre embainhado. Não confiava em armas de fogo.

Skirnir parou e ficou encarando o meio do pântano num misto de terror e admiração. Foi empurrado para o lado pelo jovem e por Freyir.

-Gerd...?-Freyir murmurou para si, estupidificado.

Enquanto o senhor tentava conter as emoções que afloravam em sua mente, seu filho encarava as costas úmidas da mulher e percorria o corpo dela, com um olhar inquisitivo.

A roupa dela estava grudada no corpo, moldando-a. A névoa servia como um véu, encobrindo-a, tornando sua silhueta imprecisa. No fim da análise, o jovem assobiou e sorriu, num gesto de aprovação:

-Se esse é o monstro então tiramos a sorte grande!

Impulsivamente, adentrou a água, aproximando-se de Hel, que permaneceu imóvel. Skirnir e Freyir o chamavam, implorando para que voltasse.

O jovem ignorou os apelos. Sentia-se atraído por aquela mulher imóvel no meio da água. Não notou que suas pernas enrijeciam de frio e que seus pés afundavam lentamente.

Quando iria tocar nela, percebeu, tardiamente, que estava afundando. Tinha muitas coisas pesadas presa nos bolsos e no cinturão. Não conseguia se mover, teve a impressão que algo se enroscou em suas pernas.

-Você... Você é mesmo um monstro!

O jovem se debatia, tentava se agarrar a algo. Hel observou o desespero dele, mas nada fez. Ele se agarrou às roupas e ao cabelo dela, mas não conseguiu fechar as mãos.

-Será que estou congelado?-questionou-se, sentindo a água na garganta.

O empregado olhou em volta, estudando uma maneira para salvar seu jovem senhor. Freyir não se moveu. Estava entorpecido por aquela neblina, hipnotizado pelo perfil da garota. Observava à distância, enquanto meneava a cabeça para si mesmo, concordando.

-Gerd... Sim... É você mesma... Minha amada Gerd.

Skirnir tinha amarrado os cães numa árvore próxima. Amarrou uma corda na cintura e a ponta na árvore. Respirou fundo e adentrou o pântano. Mas já era tarde demais.

Seu jovem patrão estava imóvel. Somente seu rosto era visível, uma expressão de perplexidade estampada nele. O olhar frio de Hel fixou-se no rosto do rapaz.

-Para algumas pessoas é tão simples... Irritantemente simples...

Ela sorriu com uma ponta de desprezo e encostou a ponta dos dedos na testa dele, empurrando-o para o fundo.

O empregado baixou a cabeça deixando sinceras lágrimas rolarem. Sentia-se culpado por aquilo. Se não tivesse avisado seu patrão, o menino não teria morrido. O menino que ele criara com tanto carinho, como se fosse seu próprio filho...

Caiu ajoelhado no chão. O esmurrou com raiva e frustração:

-Isso não é justo!

Freyir não se importou com a morte do filho. Na verdade, nem percebera. Aproximou-se das águas, queria falar com a esposa:

-Gerd, minha amada esposa... Eu sempre te esperei, por todos esses anos me mantive fiel a você e a ninguém mais além de você... Estou pronto –jogou a espada na margem do lago pantanoso- me leve com você...

Skirnir levantou-se num salto. Não perderia seu senhor Freyir para o monstro. Não Freyir que antes de ser seu senhor, é seu amigo de infância.

-FREYIR! VOLTE PARA CÁ! GERD ESTÁ MORTA!

Seu amigo não o ouviu. Já estava prestes a tocar o ombro da garota.

-Gerd... Por que não se vira para mim? Espero tantos anos para revê-la... Dezoito anos! Estamos separados há 18 anos!... Não sentiu a minha falta?

Hel se virou parcialmente para olhá-lo. As palavras desconexas dele lhe despertaram. Ela também esperava por algo há 18 anos. A verdade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Freyir sorriu ao ver a mulher virando-se para ele. Algo estava entalado na garganta. Um nó. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos azuis. Num gesto inconsciente abriu os braços para abraçá-la.

Assim que iria estreitá-la em seus braços, Freyir a fitou, num misto de espanto e terror. Tentou se afastar dela, sem sucesso. Algo se enroscou em suas pernas. Olhou para baixo e vislumbrou algo semelhante a um corpo.

-Meu filho...-pensou, notando que estava no mesmo lugar onde seu filho morrera.

Somente naquele instante ele percebeu que o chão que pisava não era firme. Afundava gradativamente.

-VOCÊ! AFASTE-SE DE MIM IMPOSTORA! COMO SE ATREVE A ASSUMIR O ROSTO DA MINHA DOCE GERD, MINHA AMADA ESPOSA?

Ele olhava fixamente para o rosto de Hel. Aquela estranha face dúbia. Um lado perfeito e belo. Outro lado deformado e decrépito.

Mas o que realmente o deixou desconcertado foi a semelhança com Gerd. Os longos cabelos vermelhos, a altura, a silhueta alongada. Na parte imaculada do rosto dela, Freyir pode ver o mesmo brilho que Gerd possuía. Mas aquelas queimaduras... Aquelas marcas e aquele rosto que era idêntico ao da esposa...

Ele fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça. Tinha que apagá-la e esquecê-la. Não podia se deixar enganar por aquele truque demoníaco. Abriu os olhos e olhou Hel determinado. Pode vislumbrar os olhos da garota, olhos azuis, tão azuis quanto os seus.

Freyir ficou boquiaberto. Teve um lampejo de memória. A criança que há dezoito anos atrás Gerd dera a luz. A criança pela qual sua esposa se sacrificara. Ele viu o sexo do bebê de relance. Uma menina...

-Cabelos vermelhos como a mãe e olhos azuis como os meus...-balbuciou para si mesmo.

Novamente ele avançou para a garota. Sua expressão estava distorcida de ódio e descrença.

-FREYIR! VENHA PARA CÁ! ESTA NÃO É GERD! –berrou Skirnir, observando que seu amigo voltava a caminhar para perto da garota. –VEM AQUI! ME DÊ SUA MÃO! NÃO POSSO ENTRAR NESSA ÁGUA, SENÃO MEUS MOVIMENTOS TAMBÉM SERÃO AFETADOS POR ESSA ÁGUA GÉLIDA! SOU O ÚNICO QUE PODE TE AJUDAR! VENHA AQUI!

-Skirnir, volte para casa imediatamente.

-Mas Freyir...

-É UMA ORDEM!

Hel já estava com a água no peito. Estava alheia à discussão entre os dois homens. Queria apenas morrer. Entretanto, aquele homem, que aparentemente se chamava Freyir, lhe deixou intrigada. Ele a confundiu com uma mulher, uma tal de Gerd, e com mais outra pessoa. E isso jamais aconteceu com ela em toda a sua vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Freyir voltou a encará-la. Não se importava se seu empregado ainda estava ali ou não. Iria destruir aquelas lembranças ali para sempre.

-Você tem cabelos vermelhos, como sangue... como o sangue de Gerd. E olhos azuis como os meus... Teu rosto é deformado por queimaduras... Jurei que havia sido consumida pelo fogo, mas está ai... Viva, encarando-me com espanto, querendo me afrontar.

Ele esticou as mãos até o pescoço da garota e cravou as unhas nele. Sentia as articulações das mãos estralarem e doerem. Era o frio. E só piorava com seu corpo imerso naquela água gélida. Mesmo assim, Freyir continuou apertando o pescoço dela. Queria sentir ele se partir entre suas mãos.

Ela se debatia. Asfixiava. Sacudia os braços erguidos a esmo, tentando se agarrar em alguma coisa ou soltar seu pescoço das mãos daquele homem.

-Você é um pesadelo... Um pesadelo que não me permite dormir em paz... Dezoito anos! Eu jurava que você estava morta! Mas ai está você!... Uma assombração... Sei que você não é real, que provavelmente é mais outro truque, afinal você é o "Monstro da Floresta"... Dessa vez será mais prático... Enviarei você e aquela maldita criança para o Nifmheimr!

Forçou a cabeça dela para dentro d'água. Queria que o monstro morresse, de um jeito ou de outro.

-Se o fogo não te destruiu, então a água te destruirá! Filha do demônio! Que Hel te carregue!

Skirnir permaneceu no local. Estava realmente preocupado com o amigo. Primeiro ele viu Gerd. Agora brigava contra o suposto monstro que assumiu a forma da criança que ele atirou no fogo.

-Me sinto impotente... Deve existir alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo!

Hel começou a arranhar as mãos do homem. Sua visão turvava. Não sabia se era a falta de ar, a água ou o que. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu a presença da morte.

-Não posso morrer aqui... Não dessa maneira... Não agora... Sinto que de alguma forma... Este homem... Freyir... Ele sabe algo de mim...

Freyir a tirou da água e a encarou. Continuava prendendo o pescoço dela, apenas diminuira a força. Sorriu, seus olhos estavam brilhando insanamente.

-Você é culpada por Gerd ter morrido... Ela não resistiu ao parto... Tudo por culpa sua! Enquanto eu me despedia dela, você chorava querendo atrair a minha atenção para você, fruto nefasto... Então eu vi... Vi seu sexo. Uma menina. Uma menina de cabelos vermelhos como Gerd e olhos azuis como os meus... Depois disso, não tive dúvidas... VOCÊ TINHA QUE MORRER! EU TE ATIREI AO FOGO! TE MATEI UMA VEZ, POSSO TE MATAR OUTRA E MAIS OUTRA!

Hel arregalou os olhos abismada. Era coincidência demais. Aquele homem atirara uma criança no fogo e ela tinha marcas de queimadura. Quando Gullveig lhe achou, ela já estava queimada. A voz daquele estranho ecoava em sua mente:

"_**Cabelos vermelhos como Gerd e olhos azuis como os meus..."**_

Sua garganta secara. Queria gritar de raiva e de dor, mas a voz não saia. A loucura daquele homem a marcou para sempre. Pela morte da tal Gerd, seu corpo pagara um preço muito caro. Será que estava certa em acreditar naquela estranha coincidência? Será que de fato ele realmente era culpado pelas queimaduras de seu corpo ou será que ela apenas estava cansada demais de procurar seu passado e ficou satisfeita em ouvir alguns fatos correspondentes entre ela e o estranho?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O homem tornou a apertar seu pescoço com força. Entretanto, a garota não permaneceu passiva. Ela se mexeu e se debateu o máximo que pode. A raiva, a frustração e a dor que suportara por longos dezoito anos a impeliam a lutar e a esbravejar. Não morreria ali. Não nas mãos daquele sujeito.

Todos aqueles sentimentos unidos dentro de si a moviam. Era a sua força. E nada e nem ninguém a derrotaria enquanto Hel não calasse tais sentimentos...

Inconsciente de seus atos, Hel lutava para sobreviver. Tudo passava diante dela velozmente. Ela e o homem protagonizavam as cenas. Ora ela o agarrava e o mordia e cravava suas unhas na carne dele; ora ele a esbofeteava e a asfixiava.

Depois de algum tempo parou. Teve a nítida impressão que durante aquela luta envelhecera anos. Olhou para a margem e viu o rosto aterrorizado do outro homem. A fisionomia dele era a mesma... Apenas minutos se passaram.

Hel encheu os pulmões de ar. Sentiu que aquele ar congelara seus pulmões irreversivelmente. Olhou ao redor de si. A água já alcançara seu pescoço. Sentiu os cabelos do homem roçarem de leve nela. O tal Freyir não se mexia mais. Seu corpo boiava na água, alguns metros distantes do corpo do filho.

Aquele homem estava morto. Ela o matara. Não lembrava como, mas sabia que o matara.

Respirou fundo novamente, tentava normalizar a respiração. Sabia que era impossível, afinal ela estava dentro da água gelada. Mesmo vendo o corpo do sujeito flutuando, ela ainda ouvia a voz dele. Continuava ecoando em sua mente:

"_**Cabelos vermelhos como Gerd e olhos azuis como os meus..."**_

Baixou a cabeça. Agora poderia pensar com calma em tudo que ouvira...

Enquanto Hel repassava na mente tudo que sucedera anteriormente, ela sentia seu sangue enregelar. Conteve um espasmo de horror. Levou a mão na boca e olhou fixamente para um ponto qualquer.

-Por Odin! Agora eu entendo... Por que essa frase fixou-se na minha mente. _"Cabelos vermelhos como Gerd e olhos azuis como os meus..."_... Se as coincidências que existiam entre a minha história e as coisas que aquele homem falava forem verdadeiras... Significa que eu... Eu era a filha dele! –voltou a cabeça para a direção que o corpo do homem boiava- ELE É MEU PAI?

Sem distinguir a verdade da mentira, a ilusão da realidade; Hel encheu-se de pesar. Aquela pessoa poderia ser o seu pai, aquele que ela procurou a vida inteira para perguntar e entender o motivo de todas as suas desgraças.

E ela o matara.

A garota fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Prendeu a respiração e mergulhou a cabeça na água gélida do lago.

Permaneceu debaixo d'água por algum tempo. Não sabia ao certo e nem se importava com aqueles detalhes.

Não viu mais nada. Tudo silenciara. A escuridão finalmente tomou seu corpo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um cheiro familiar. Lenha queimada. O fogo crepitava com um ruído impreciso.

O ambiente estava quente. Nem parecia que do lado de fora o frio continuava castigando as pessoas.

Sentia a cabeça tonta. Sua visão estava desfocada.

Seu corpo doía e pesava. Sentia o corpo quente e suado. Provavelmente um resfriado. Tossiu. Seu peito chiava e expectorava. Corrigindo: pneumonia.

-Eu deveria ter morrido... Naquele pântano... Junto com os outros dois...

Levantou-se da cama com cuidado. Estava vestida. Um longo vestido de tonalidade escura. Parecia preto. Não tinha ninguém ali. Mas era mais do que óbvio que alguém cuidou dela durante aquele tempo. Mas quanto tempo se passara?

Pisou no chão. Os pés estavam adormecidos. Sentia lâminas argutas atravessando-os. A visão melhorou. Acostumou-se com a luz do ambiente. Olhou em volta. Estava sozinha numa gruta.

Tirou uma lenha da fogueira e improvisou uma tocha. Caminhou no sentido contrário ao do vento que adentrava o local. Aprofundou-se na caverna até que encontrou algo estranho que jamais vira na vida.

Lembrava uma armadura. Era roxa. Ela refletia as chamas bruxuleantes. Cravada nela, tinha algo que lembrava uma espada. Parecia uma espada feita de cristal.

Deu mais outro passo e pisou em algo, estilhaçando-o. Abaixou a tocha e, com a mão, conteve um grito de susto.

Ao redor da armadura tinham inúmeros esqueletos e crânios, espalhados.

-Todos vocês queriam essa armadura?

Hel esticou a mão para tocar na armadura. Era gelada. A garota sorriu.

-Parece que nós temos algo em comum... Ambas malditas...

-Engana-se Hel...

Ao ouvir aquela voz, a garota saltou para trás assustada. Deixou a tocha cair no chão e ficou na mais completa escuridão. Reuniu toda a sua coragem e olhou em volta, mesmo sem enxergar nada.

-Quem está ai?

A mesma voz se pronunciara. Uma voz aguda e forte. Uma voz feminina.

-Hel... Aprendiz de Gullveig...

-Hel... A criança consagrada à filha de Loki...-disse outra voz feminina. Uma voz doce.

-Quem está ai? Quem são vocês? Como sabem quem sou?

-Você não pode nos ver, garota...-respondeu a primeira voz.

-...Mas nós a vemos com clareza.-completou a segunda voz. –Nós a salvamos...

-Ainda não pode morrer.

-Asgard precisa de você... Odin quer que você o sirva.

A garota riu.

-Tenho pena tanto de Asgard quanto de Odin... Não consigo salvar nem a mim mesma, quanto mais a minha terra e o seu deus protetor.

-Mas agora, você vai ter que salvar. É sua obrigação.

-Sua salvação... Foi a vontade d'Ele.

-Esta armadura... Ela é sua por direito.

-Vista-a.

A garota ouviu as vozes e ficou confusa. Tinha matado o pai, tinha tentado se matar e agora ganhava presentes? Não fazia o menor sentido.

A voz forte riu, acompanhada pela doce.

-Isso não é presente Hel...

-É dever...

-Por Asgard e Odin...

-Você vai vestir a armadura e proteger esta terra gélida.

-Evitar que outros erros sejam cometidos...

-E cumprir o destino que os deuses traçaram para ti.

Um destino. Os deuses traçaram um destino para ela?

Algo tomou conta de seu corpo. Sentia um nó na garganta. Estava emocionada. Então, até alguém como ela tinha um destino. Então os deuses se dignaram a olhar por alguém como ela e lhe dar um destino?

Ela caminhou no escuro em direção da armadura. Tateou o ar até tocar no metal gélido da armadura. Mas dessa vez foi diferente.

Ao tocá-la, algo envolveu seu corpo e sua armadura. Uma luz cegante e quente iluminou tudo ao redor. Cada peça envolveu seu corpo.

Peitoral, cintura, braços, pernas. Para finalizar a cabeça. Levitando em sua frente a espada de cristal. Estendeu a mão e a pegou, empunhando-a.

-Incrível... Parecia tão pesado... Mas é tão leve...

Novamente as vozes se pronunciaram, ecoando na gruta:

-Agora, você deve treinar para fortalecer seu corpo e seu espírito...-soou a voz forte

-...Afinal, eles não pertencem mais a você... Agora, mais do que nunca, são de Odin.-completou a doce.

Ao ouvir as palavras delas, a garota sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Respirou fundo. Nunca amou a vida mesmo, poderia correr alguns riscos a mais.

-Hel... Aprendiz de Gullveig...

-Hel... A criança consagrada à filha de Loki...

As duas vozes se uniram e disseram em uníssono:

-Hel... A guerreira deusa de Megrez.

**Glossário:**

Deusa da noite, segundo a mitologia nórdica.

Reino dos mortos, segundo a mitologia nórdica.

É o Senhor do Fogo, além de ser símbolo da maldade e da astúcia, embora ajude os deuses muitas vezes. Conhecido como trapaceiro e dissimulado, possui vários filhos, inclusive os monstros que atemorizam os deuses. No Ragnarök, ele vai fugir de sua prisão e vai lutar contra os deuses.

O fim do mundo, segundo a mitologia nórdica.

**Confissões da autora:**

Ebaaaaa! Finalmente, conforme o prometido aqui está entregue o último capítulo! É o primeiro trabalho (publicado) que eu finalizo! XDDDD

E agora, darei continuidade à minha saga do Saga XDD e também às outras... A inspiração voltou? Creio que ela nunca tinha saído XD

Bjao para todos e inté maisXDD


End file.
